The Little Things
by kh-love612
Summary: Just little drabbles that pop into my head from time to time. Not quite one-shots. Riku/Xion
1. The First Time

What do you think I do when I'm bored in class? PAY ATTENTION, OF COURSE! Geez, you guys are such bad students. Hah, no, that's a lie. I do this. When I have to choose between figuring out how long vagal loops affect digestion and daydreaming something (probably) perverted with Riku, it's not exactly a hard choice. Unless I'm learning about T-cells. Then, I'm torn.

I never really developed half these ideas into one-shots, but little drabbles like these make my day when I have an endless list of things to study, so I thought I'd put my own out there.

I totally don't mind getting ideas from people either; please, make me even lazier than I am. Go for it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Riku would be wearing that blindfold for a whole different reason.

* * *

><p>Xion opened her eyes against the sliver of light peeking through the curtains. For a second, she wasn't sure where she was, only that the warmth of the comforter and the body next to her were too nice to not snuggle into. She was content to close her eyes and scoot closer to the body lying next to her until she realized that the feel of the comforter and the bare flesh next to her were rather different against her skin.<p>

They felt different on her _bare_ skin.

Eyes suddenly shot open.

_Ohhhhhhhhh, right._

Xion lay there for a few moments contemplating the previous night. She supposed that it should feel like a momentous occasion and that she'd feel different, but all she could think was how glad she was she had shared her first experience with the one person with whom she'd fallen so hard in love. It had been nothing short of revealing to discover this aspect of Riku. She had expected him to bring the gentleness and playfulness that their relationship had to actions; what she hadn't expected was the passion and meticulousness he showed on the battlefield brought into their bed.

The comforter slipped from her body as she sat up to gaze at her slumbering partner, his silver hair mussed and tangled in sleep. Her expression softened, and she gazed with tender gravity at how comfortable and vulnerable he looked. Wanting to touch him, she reached over to brush away a few strands of silver from his face. She let out a startled "eep!" however, when a hand suddenly grabbed her wrist, and she was staring wide-eyed into alert aquamarine eyes.

The tension was brief and was promptly shattered when Xion smiled. The hand holding her arm loosened and Riku relaxed back onto the bed.

"Is this one of hazards of sleeping with a Keyblade Master? Thanks for the warning, Riku."

A slow, sleepy smile entered. "Well, good morning to you too."

Riku tugged gently on her arm to pull her to him, and she obeyed, molding her lips to his.

When they separated, Xion put on her best concerned expression.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Am I okay?"

"Well, it was your first time. I hope I was gentle enough last night breaking you in. I know this can be a rough time for many people."

"Well I'm so glad you were being so considerate of my virginal theatrics."

"Just don't be clingy just because I deflowered you. I didn't sign up for that in our relationship."

"We're in a relationship?"

"HARDY HAR HAR. So you were just after my hot body all this time? I feel cheated." Xion sent a pout his way.

"Yeah, you really should be the contrite one in this conversation."

The dry response made her snicker, but as Riku rolled them over so he was looking down at her, the snicker morphed into a content sigh.

He leaned down to kiss her, and Xion responded enthusiastically, winding her arms around his neck. When Riku broke off the kiss and made his way along her jaw and down her neck, she arched against him with a groan. All too soon though, he leaned back up, a smile tugging at his lips at her pout.

"Still hesitant about sleeping with a Keyblade Master?"

"Only one that's such a tease."

"Let me change that then."

* * *

><p>Reviews and comments are always appreciated.<p> 


	2. When It Rains

Who is updating? That would be me. BOOM.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me. If it did, Riku would be naked under that coat.

* * *

><p>"It's raining!"<p>

"So? Since when did you turn into an old lady?" He asked, tugging on Xion's hands to get her out into the rain from the shelter of the patio.

"Ack! Riku!" With a cry, she tumbled into his arms in the rain.

The heavy rain immediately soaked through her clothing and made her hair plop down onto her shoulders. She raised her head to look up at him with a glare.

"I'm not an old lady! It just so happens we a dinner with your family in an hour."

"And think of how impressed they'd be when you walk in wet and soaked with a devil-may-care attitude."

Her eyes narrowed at the smirk he was sporting.

"They'd be just as impressed when you come in the same way, because, baby, if I'm going like this, I'm dragging you like that too."

Riku's lips twitched up even more.

"Totally worth it." His eyes racked over her form. "Especially with the view."

Xion ended up bursting into laughter. "Pervert. Figures you'd think about that."

She moved away from him, walking to the small puddle near them. When Riku came towards her, she kicked, splattering some of the muddy water on his pants.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Is this your form of punishment?"

"Yes, you can be wet and muddy when you go to dinner tonight."

Riku moved forward to the muddle to kick some of the water on her, but she moved away in time, laughing. They continued their running around in the rain until they were shivering from the wet and cold. This time, when Riku caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her, she didn't object; instead, she pulled her body more tightly against him to get some of the warmth.

She could feel his warm breath and the way his weighted down hair brushed her cheeks. His hands moved down her back, and when they slipped under her shirt, a shiver passed through her though her lips quirked up into a smile.

"You'd at least better call your family to tell them that we're going to be late."

* * *

><p>Reviews? Thoughts? Corrections? Send them my way.<p> 


End file.
